Snowbound
by trekfan12
Summary: Ennis is stuck in the snow.


Snowbound

BBM and Ennis and Jack belong to Annie P. I am only borrowing them for a while.

Description: Many of us can relate to Ennis being snowbound, with some parts of the world getting a heap of snow and being stuck inside. Only how many of you spent it like Ennis did?

Ennis parked his truck right outside his trailer, he managed to make it back before the worst of the blizzard hit Riverton.

He trudged through the deep snow, balancing several grocery bags in his arms. He put them down on the snow-covered steps and took his keys out of his pocket, opened the door and quickly ushered the bags inside and shut the door behind him.

"Uh," he grunted as he placed the bags on the counter and he took his coat off. After putting the groceries away he made some hot coffee. Ennis looked out the window and you could see the snow coming down and the wind starting to pick up.

It was times like this that Ennis was glad he'd moved into this new trailer. His old one was falling apart, the roof had partially collapsed on the kitchen area. The landlady gave him this one at no extra cost.

His daughters were overjoyed when they saw the furnished, one bedroom trailer. Both girls brought him housewarming gifts. Junior brought him a coffee maker and a set of dishes.

Jenny brought him some sheets and a thick blanket. The trailer's heating was well maintained so keeping the place warm was no problem.

Ennis warmed up dinner, beef stew that Junior had brought over. About once a month one of his daughters checks up on him and brings him food.

He looked around his living room, there was wall-to-wall carpeting, a comfortable sofa and a TV sitting on top of a table against one wall. One piece of furniture he refused to part with was his old recliner. He'd dragged it over here from his old trailer and set it up facing the TV.

That was where he'd settled himself after supper. He still couldn't get used to the remote that had come with the set.

Ennis had on the nightly news so he could hear the weather forecast.

"Blizzard conditions continue to hammer the Riverton area and is moving steadily toward the southeast. The interstate has been closed and the National Weather Service has issued a travel alert, if you don't absolutely have to go out please stay inside. The storm is expected to end sometime tomorrow morning." The weatherman ended with the five day forecast.

It didn't look like Ennis was going anywhere anytime soon. Not at least for a few days. There was no way he'd be able to get to the ranch, he was only too glad he was fully stocked with food and he was in a nice warm trailer.

He must have dozed off, cause the next thing he knew there was someone pounding at his door. "What the…." He thought he was dreaming or that the pounding was coming from a show on TV.

'Bang, bang, bang, bang.'

Ennis heard the wind howling, he stumbled out of the chair and slowly made his way to the front door. He figured it must be a neighbor who needed something. He opened the door and his mouth dropped open.

"Jack?" Ennis stared for a moment at the shivering figure on his doorstep, then peered around him. There was at least a foot of snow already on the ground and more coming down heavily from the sky. He didn't notice Jack's truck parked outside.

Jack's shaking body brought his attention back to the other man.

"Get the hell in here you dumbass." He grabbed Jack's arm and dragged him inside the living room.

"E-ennis?" Jack said through chattering teeth.

"Come on, let's get you out of these wet clothes." Ennis didn't waste time asking questions, there would be time for that later. He took him to the bedroom and began stripping his clothes off.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Ennis?" Jack was shaking.

"Hush up!" Ennis gave Jack's his clothes to wear then settled him under the thick blanket. He went into the linen closet and got another blanket to add to the first. Then went to the kitchen to make some hot coffee. It wasn't long before he brought a hot mug back to Jack.

"Here, something to get you warmed up." He put the mug into Jack's shaking hands and watched him take some sips.

"Mmmm, just like I remember. No one can make a cup of coffee like you, Ennis." Jack continued to drink the hot liquid. He was still shivering.

"I'm gonna put up some soup on the stove and then you're going to explain to me how the hell you got here."

It wasn't long before Ennis returned with a tray of hot soup. He looked down at Jack, the other man was still shivering under the layers of blankets. Ennis' heart melted at seeing his man suffering.

"Jack?" he said softly. Jack's face lit up when he saw Ennis and he slowly sat up. Ennis placed the tray over his lap.

"Thanks," Jack smiled and he picked up the spoon and dug in. Ennis couldn't help the smile on his face while he watched Jack eat like he hadn't seen food in a month of Sundays.

"Aint you, eating, Ennis?" Jack paused long enough to notice the cowboy staring at him.

"No I already ate."

After taking the empty bowl to the kitchen, Ennis returned to the bedroom. He sat down on the bed next to Jack.

"Okay, rodeo, I wanna know how the hell you ended up on my doorstep?"

"I was up in Lightning Flat helping my folks, clearing the snow and seeing to the herd then I tried to make my way back to Texas. I thought I could beat the storm, I got to Riverton and I saw the trailer park you told me you'd moved here. My truck got stuck in a snow drift and I walked all the way from Route two."

"Route two, that's a good mile from here."

"I was so glad I saw your truck parked outside." Jack put his hand over Ennis' "Well here I am I hope you'll let me stay." Jack gave Ennis his puppy dog eyes."

"Dumbass, come here." Ennis wrapped his arms around Jack as he took a spot next to the other man. Jack laid his head on Ennis' chest. Ennis drew the blankets up around them and they fell asleep. The winds howled outside, but they two men were snug and warm inside the trailer.

Ennis woke up to the smell of fresh-brewed coffee. He smiled, stopped in the bathroom and after putting on a fresh pair of pants he walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a mug of coffee and spotted Jack standing by the window in the living room.

"Mornin Ennis. Looks like the snow has stopped."

"Yep."

"If you got a shovel maybe you can help me dig my truck out. Then I'll head on back to Childress."

Jack felt Ennis' arms wrap around him and his chin rested on Jack's shoulder.

"Don't go." Ennis said so softly Jack stopped in mid-sip of coffee, he couldn't be sure of what he'd heard.

"What?" Jack turned around within Ennis' arms and stared into his chocolate brown eyes. "What are ya sayin?"

"I, uh," Ennis looked at the floor. "Want ya to stay."

Ennis felt a hand lift his chin up.

"Ennis, you mean it?"

Ennis nodded and sighed. "Don't wanna be alone no more."

Jack wrapped his arms around Ennis' neck and held on tight. "You ain't gotta worry about that, cowboy. You got me. " He kissed Ennis, his fingers could through the dark blond hair.

"I know this ain't much," Ennis nodded towards the inside of the trailer. "Not like you got in Texas."

"This is just fine, Ennis, I don't care where we live, I only want to be with you. That house in Texas ain't mine, it's Lureen's. Her daddy helped her get it. Besides," Jack kissed Ennis. "I got me a cowboy and that's all I want."

It took time before the snowplow came through to clear the roads.

Ennis and Jack put that time to good use.

"Ennis," he whispered, "I'm still cold, real cold." Jack rubbed his hands all over Ennis' chest. He looked up into his cowboy's eyes and with a wicked look asked him "Do you know how to warm me up?"

Ennis smiled and pulled Jack to him and kissed his cheek then his neck, he bit the skin there, marking Jack as his own. He push-walked Jack back to the bedroom. Jack fell back onto the bed

"Jack fuckin Twist." Ennis growled as he tore off his clothes.

Jack had his shirt half off when Ennis was on him then fell back onto the bed. He was tearing off Jack's pants.

Jack felt Ennis' eyes raking over his body, he could barely catch his breath. "Whattya waitin' for Ennis, a matin' call?" He grabbed his cock and wiggled it.

"Mine," Ennis grabbed him and kissed him hard and deep.

"Ennis." Jack's head fell back, his eyes rolled back in his head when Ennis' mouth covered his cock. His tongue played with the slit at the top.

"Ennis," Jack grabbed the sheets, "I'm going to…" he filled Ennis' mouth with his come.

Ennis grabbed some lube and slicked his cock, he looked at Jack silently asking him for permission.

Jack nodded. "Come on Ennis, I need you." He turned over and stuck his ass in the air, pulled his cheeks apart, his hole pulsing in invitation. He looked over his shoulder and smiled at Ennis. He felt Ennis' hands on his hips and the large cock slowly slide inside him.

"Oh yeah," Jack grimaced and then smiled. Ennis started thrusting, hitting Jack's sweet spot.

It wasn't long before" Jack shot his load.

After soaking in the afterglow, Jack pulled the blanket over both of them. "My cowboy, mm" Jack nuzzled Ennis' nose, their foreheads touched and they kissed.

The next day they got busy clearing Ennis' truck then they drove to Jack's truck and cleared that away.

"I should go back to Texas." Jack said after putting away the ice scrapper in his truck.

Ennis' face dropped like a rock and he walked back to his truck, his shoulders hunched over and head down.

"Ennis?" Jack walked over to him. "Hey, I'm not leaving you, I just want to tell Lureen it's over and get my things."

"You sure this is what you want to do?"

"I told ya our marriage can be done over the phone, we're more like friends than a married couple." Jack put his hand on Ennis' shoulder and squeezed. "I got what I want right here."

"I'm comin' with ya."

"Huh?" Jack asked.

"I ain't lettin' you out of my sight."

Jack smiled. "Okay."

The trip to Texas went pretty well. Lureen had wanted the divorce; she felt the same as Jack. Their marriage was over it felt good to finally end it.

She told Jack he'd get a nice settlement. And she would have laughed had she seen the shocked look on his face when he got the registered letter in the mail and took a look at the amount on the check.

Ennis and Jack stayed in the trailer for about a year then found a small ranch up north of Riverton. They spent their days working together and their nights loving each other.

It was a sweet life.

End


End file.
